More Than An Average Day
by EarthsChampion
Summary: What started out as a normal morning had gone completely wrong for the Titans when a mysterious portal had opened in Conner and Cassie's bedroom, sucking Conner into wherever the portal may lead.
1. Chapter 1

The day started off just as any other day does in San Francisco. The sun shined bright into the Titans Tower, leaving all of the Titans no choice but to wake up early. Gar, as always, was awake before anyone else and already crowing on top of the Tower. "Good morning San Francisco!" Gar yelled as loud as he could as he turned back into his normal form. He walked from the roof to the kitchen where he was preparing breakfast for himself. As he started up the stove, Bart ran into the kitchen and went directly to the refrigerator. "Morning, Bart, hungry?"

"Hey Gar, nah I'm okay, just really thirsty. And thanks for the alarm; I would've never woken up." Bart said with a light laugh as he grabbed the orange juice and went over to the cabinets. "Raven isn't up yet?"

"Not yet, she normally sleeps in. Why do you ask?" Gar asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Just curious, since you guys share a bed, right?" He asked as he poured himself another glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, so what does that have to do with anything?" He asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, I don't really know. I mean, Conner and Cassie share a bed, and they come down at the same time. Tim and Stephanie share a bed, and they come down at the same time. Raven and you share a bed, but don't come down at the same time." Bart said as he then finished a third glass. "Why is that?"

"Well, she likes to sleep in, and so do I." Gar said as he turned back to the stove.

Bart ran over to him and leaned on the counter. "Soooo, why don't you sleep in too?"

Gar moved to the fridge and grabbed the package of bacon. "Because, I always wake up early. And Raven gets up a little while after."

"But, how do you know that she doesn't still want you in bed with her?" Bart asked as he finished the gallon of orange juice.

Gar slammed the refrigerator door and placed the bacon on the table. "Hey Bart, why don't you worry about your own relationship, hu?" He said, a bit annoyed, as he then continued to make his breakfast.

He raised his hands and backed away. "Hey, it's too early for a fight; I was just wonderin' is all."

"Yeah, well, wonder about someone else's relationship." He said with a small growl.

"Garfield, he's just curious." Raven said as she walked in and ran her fingers through Bart's hair. "Good morning, Bart, I see you still have a bed-head."

"Mornin' Rave, and yeah, your boyfriend here kinda woke me up with his 'cock-a-doodle-San Francisco' routine. So I'm gonna get something to eat and then shower up." He said with a smile before turning back to Gar. "See, she's sweet to me in the morning, why can't you? And she's just now being able to show more emotions! N-not that you're weren't sweet to me before, Raven." He said with a light laugh as he turned to face her with his face a bit red.

Raven smiled a bit and placed her hand on Bart's face. "It's okay, I understood what you meant."

Bart smiled and then gave Raven a hug. "Thanks Raven. Now, maybe you can answer my question?" He asked hopefully as he slowly released from the hug.

She slowly walked over to Gar and wrapped her arms around his waist as she rested her head against his chest. "It's because most of the animals that Garfield becomes have the natural urge to wake up early, and it becomes a second instinct to him. Will that explanation be okay?"

"I think so, thanks Raven! I'm gonna go check on Rose, see you two when everyone else is awake."

Once Bart ran out, Gar turned to Raven and wrapped his arms around her. "Did I mention how much he annoys me?"

"Ever since you met him." Raven said with a small happy sigh. "So what are you cooking?"

"Just some bacon and eggs, want some?" He asked as he looked down at her, kissing the top of her head lightly.

"Sounds delicious. I'm sure the others will be down in a while as well." She said as she lifted her head up to face him, kissing his lips lightly.

"Well, why don't we enjoy the privacy for a bit, while we still can." Gar said as he held her close and kissed her lips deeply.

Bart slowly opened up Rose's door; she was still asleep as always. Thankfully now that they were together, it was okay for him to join her in bed. Rose always acted differently with Bart, which he always liked. He slowly got into bed with her and wrapped his arms around her.

Rose nuzzled into Bart and rested her head on his chest. "Bart, this is you, right?" She asked softly, refusing to open her eye.

He laughed a bit as he moved his fingers through her hair. "Yeah Rose, it's me."

She smiled a bit and wrapped her arm around him. "Stay here and don't move. Breathe, but don't move."

"Can I get a kiss at least?" He asked with a small frown as he continued to comb her hair with his fingers.

She groaned before lifting her head and kissing him deeply. "Better?"

"Much." Bart said with a smile as he kissed her softly. "Now you can sleep again."

"Thank you." She said softly as she now moved her entire body on top of him, resting her head in the crook of his neck as her chest pressed to his own, and her arms falling on the pillow with her hands in his hair. "Now, don't move." She said with a kiss to his neck.

"You got it." He said as his hands wrapped around her and gently rubbed her upper and lower back.

Once the sun shined into Tim and Stephanie's bedroom, Stephanie nuzzled her face into her pillow. "Tim, do we have to get up?" She groaned through her pillow.

"We do if we want to save the world." He said softly as he pressed her back to his chest with his arms wrapped around her stomach. "If so, then yes."

"We're Gotham heroes, we come out at night." She said as she turned in his arms and faced him. "Let the other heroes take care of the day, we'll come out in the night." She then gave him a quick kiss on his nose. "Fair enough?"

Tim smiled from the kiss and then shook his head. "I would agree with you, but I'm the leader."

She opened her eyes and looked at him. "And I'm the Oracle of the Teen Titans."

He then raised an eyebrow at her. "So shouldn't you be monitoring the computer already?"

Stephanie let out a sigh and shook her head. "You are the worst at this game, Boy Wonder." She then kissed him softly before sitting up and going to their shower.

"What game?" He asked as he scratched his head in confusion. "How is it Conner and Cassie make things sound so easy?" He then got out of bed and pulled on his shirt and straightened out his pants before sitting on the bed and waited for Stephanie.

The Powerhouse couple finally began to wake up after calming Conner from another nightmare in the middle of the night. Cassie had told Conner to always wake her up whenever he had a nightmare, that way she could comfort him. His nightmares mostly were of him fighting Superboy Prime again, or of him turning becoming brainwashed by Lex Luthor again and attacking the entire team. Conner was nuzzled into Cassie, his head resting under her own as his arms wrapped around her waist. Cassie wrapped her arms around Conner's head and combed her fingers through his hair; she would occasionally kiss the top of his head as well. Once the morning sun hit her face, she slowly opened her eyes and kissed Conner's forehead. "Conner, sweetie, the sun's up. We made it through the night again, wake up baby." She said as she kissed his forehead again and scratched his head a bit.

Conner slowly opened his eyes and lifted his head up to look at Cassie. He smiled and spoke a bit tiredly to her. "Hey,"

"You're like a precious adorable little child after a nightmare." She said with a giggle before kissing his lips softly and caressing his cheek. "Were you able to sleep okay after that nightmare?" She asked softly as she continued to caress his cheek and play with his hair.

He smiled and lifted his head up again to kiss her lips. "Yeah, I slept amazingly after that nightmare. I just focused on your heartbeat all night long; you have no idea how comforting it is." He said with a smile as he then kissed her chest where her heart is. "I love you so much, Cassie, thank you for everything you do for me."

"Conner, you don't need to thank me for anything. I do all these things because I love you, and I will always love you. Therefore, I will always do this, for as long as you need me to do this." Cassie said with a smile as she looked down at him and kissed his nose. "You're more vulnerable than you think, Conner. And it's up to me to protect that precious heart and mind of yours."

Conner turned red from her words, he couldn't help but smile at her. "What if it's every night?" He asked softly as he fixed himself so that his head was above hers and her head was lying against his chest.

She smiled up at him and wrapped both arms around his neck. "Then I guess I'll be like Tim and Stephanie, because I'll be sleeping through the day time so I can protect you in the night." She said to him softly as she blushed, staring up into his eyes.

"I love you so much, come here." He said with a wide smile as he kissed her deeply and then hugged her tightly. "I don't know how I didn't ask you to go out with me all those years ago."

"Me," She began to say before interrupted by a yawn. "Me either." She said with a small giggle and tired eyes as she nuzzled into him. "Kon?"

"Sshh." Conner said softly to her before moving his fingers through her long blonde hair. "It's okay, go to sleep, you definitely deserve it."

Cassie then closed her eyes and immediately fell to sleep in Conner's arms, resting her ear against his heart.

As she was just about to drift into a dream, a noise which sounded like a vortex opening up had awoken her. She immediately jumped up as she saw Conner trying to not get sucked into a bright portal. "Conner!" She yelled as she jumped out of bed and grabbed Conner's arms. "Conner hold on to me!"

He nodded and grabbed Cassie's wrists. "It's no use! Something's got a hold on me! You have to get the alarm!"

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Cassie said as tears filled her eyes. "I am not going to sit here and lose you again! I won't!"

"Cassie..." Conner said softly as his eyes began to water. "You have to."

"No! Never again!" She yelled to him, her tears now falling down her face.

"I love you Cassie," He said as he then used his heat vision to set the curtains on the windows in flames, setting the alarm and pinpointing where it came from on the Tower security system.

"Conner! Don't go!" She yelled as she tried to pull him in. "I love you too much to let you leave."

"We'll find each other again. I love you so much." With his last sentence, Conner let go of Cassie and fell into the portal, which then closed as though it was never there.

"Conner!" Cassie yelled as he let go. Once he was gone, she fell onto her knees, burying her face in her eyes as she sobbed.

Tim and the others ran into the room and saw the portal close. Gar and Stephanie put out the fire on the curtains while the others observed the area. Once Bart saw Cassie, he immediately walked over to her and crouched, hugging her tightly. Tim then walked over and hugged her as well. "Cassie, we'll find him. I promise."

Cassie curled up into Bart as she continued to sob. "I couldn't save him. I tried my best, but he let go. I've lost him again, and this time it was all my fault."

Bart rubbed her back softly and looked at her. "No, it wasn't your fault, Cassie. Like Tim said, we'll find him, we always do."

She then stood up and gave Bart a hug. "Thank you Bart." She said softly between her crying. She then turned around and hugged Tim as well. After that, she walked over to Raven and looked at her. "Take it away. Take the pain away." She said blankly to her.

"Cassie...I can't do that to you again." Raven said softly to her, offering her arms. "I'm so sorry about Conner, I truly am. We will find him."

She pushed her arms away and yelled. "Take away the pain Raven! I don't want to feel this! I can't help him if I'm like this!" Cassie flew out the door and locked herself in the surveillance room, sobbing alone with her face once again buried in her hands. "Come back to me, Conner." She said softly as she looked up at the monitor and looking at the open door to their bedroom, seeing everyone trying to look for clues as to where he might have gone.

Rose slowly walked into the room and tapped on the wall. "Cassie..."

"What?!" Cassie yelled as she turned around, tears continuing to flow down her face. "Rose, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, you did." She said seriously as she walked towards her. "You're angry and upset, I get that. But you know Conner wouldn't want you acting this way, wherever he is."

She wiped away a few of her tears and stood from her chair. "It's the only way I can act right now. It's all my fault. If I...If I didn't fall asleep. I could've-"

Rose immediately wrapped her arms around Cassie and hugged her tightly. Cassie began to sob into Rose. "I need to find him, Rose."

"And we will, Cass. Tim and the others are looking right now."

"I'm going to find him; Rose...I will find him." Cassie lifted her head and looked to Rose, her face swelled with anger. "And I'm going to kill whoever took him from me."


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone gathered in the Meeting Room of the Tower as they discussed the evidence and clues that Tim was able to get inside Conner and Cassie's room. Tim was standing by the television screen where he showed slides of his findings. "Has anyone seen Cassie and Rose?" He asked to Bart, Gar and Raven.

"You want me to go check the Tower?" Bart asked as he stood up and was ready to run before Rose opened the door to the room.

"Don't bother, I'm here." Rose said as she sat down in the chair next to Bart.

"Where's Cassie?" Tim asked her as he raised an eyebrow. "Was she with you?"

Rose nodded as she reached for Bart's hand. "I had a small talk with her, she said she needed some alone time so she could calm down. Just tell us what you found; I'm pretty sure that it won't make any difference to her, since she's ready to slice heads clean off of people." She said as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at Tim. "So, what did you find?"

"Well," Tim began to explain as he zoomed in on a virtual image of the portal. "First, I thought it was the Legion of Superheroes, taking Conner again un-expectantly. But, there portals are darker, and have a smaller circumference. Second, I thought it would be a boom tube that would send him to Apocalypse. But, the shade of the portal and design were too different.

"Get to the point Tim, where's Conner." Gar said a bit annoyed. Raven then elbowed his side. "Ow!" He looked over to Tim with a frown. "Sorry Tim, it's just...we need to find him.'

Tim placed a hand on Gar's shoulder. "I know, and we will. Bart." He said as he looked over to Bart. "You're going to take us to Conner."

Bart blinked a few times before answering him. "M-Me? But Tim, how can I do that? I don't even know where he is!"

"Remember how Barry had that tele-porter machine?"

"The one to bring the Justice League to another dimension? Yeah, what about it?" He asked as he raised an eyebrow. "Is Conner in another dimension?"

"Well, I don't know for sure. But, the portal left a few non-lethal radiation frequencies on my scanner. So, I can download that frequency into the-" Tim began to explain before getting interrupted by Bart.

"Download them into the tele-porter to match the frequency that way we can go exactly where Conner is!" Bart said proudly as he jumped from his seat, a wide smile on his face since he knew that's what Tim was going to say.

Tim smiled and pointed to Bart. "Exactly, I knew you would catch on!" He said with a smile.

Raven stood up and placed her hands on the table. "That is a great plan, Tim. But, we have no idea where Conner may have been transported to. He could be in the deepest part of space, no oxygen or anything. How can we prepare for something like that?"

"We take a leap of faith." Cassie said as she entered the room, she was dressed in her Amazonian armor. Gold-plated eagle on her chest and shoulders, along with a sword at her side, looking as though she had just returned from the front line of an Ancient Greek army. "Just as Conner would do for us, we will do for him. Bart, how soon will you be able to get Barry's tele-porter up and running?"

Bart ran out of the room and then just as quickly returned. "Up and ready to go, Commander." He said as he saluted Cassie. "Just need Tim's frequency and then we can be off."

Cassie then turned to Rose. "Rose, I have a set of swords created from Hephaestus himself, they're in the chest in mine and Conner's room, why don't you check them out for yourself."

Rose blinked before standing up from her chair. "Um, okay, sure. And uh, thanks, Cassie." She said before walking out of the room.

Cassie then looked to Tim. "Tim, go help Bart with that frequency. The sooner that tele-porter is functioning, the sooner we can get Conner back." Once Tim left the room, she looked over to Gar. "Can you and Raven set up the platform so we can all fit?"

"Of course, it'll be set in a couple of minutes." Gar said as he stood from his chair and walked over to the door. He then turned his head to the side so that he could see Cassie. "We will find him." He then left the room.

Raven stood up and followed, before Cassie placed a hand on her shoulder. "Raven, I wanted to..."

"There's no need to apologize, Cassie." Raven said softly as she turned around and placed a hand on Cassie's face. "You were emotional and upset; I wouldn't expect you to act any differently than you did earlier." She gave a small smile to Cassie and then hugged her. "I will do everything that I can to help our beloved Conner return to you.

Cassie smiled in the hug as her eyes became watery. "T-Thank you, Raven. Thank you." She then released from the hug and walked with her out of the room.

Ten minutes have passed, and everyone was in their outfits, waiting for Bart to finish charging up the tele-porter. "I got about two more minutes for the charge, everybody get on the platform!" Bart yelled over the humming of the tele-porter running.

Stephanie walked over to the computer of the tele-porter. "Tim, those inter-dimensional commlinks should work wherever you go, right?"

"Yeah that's right. And once we get Conner, I'll contact you to activate the portal and bring us all back here." Tim said with a smile before placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll try to come back as soon as we can."

Stephanie hugged Tim tightly and then kissed his lips. "Come back to me. Promise me you will come back to me." She said with a frown as she looked at him.

"I will, I promise." Tim said softly as he kissed her once more. He then placed his cowl over his head. "We'll be back."

"I love you, Tim." Stephanie said softly to him.

Tim smiled and kissed her again. "I love you too, Steph. I'll be back soon." He then ran onto the platform where everyone else was gathered.

Once they gathered at the tele-porter, Bart ran over as well. "Alright, everyone ready?"

"I think we all are." Tim said as he then turned to Cassie and spoke softly. "You ready to do this, Cassie?"

Cassie pulled out her sword and nodded. "Let's go get our Superboy back." As the tele-porter then activated on the platform, Cassie took one last look of the surrounding. "I'm coming, my love." She said softly to herself as a white flash then appeared around them. Cassie slowly began to see shapes and images forming around them. They were in what seemed like a rocky landscape, a red sky above them, and the sounds of swords and soldiers yelling filled the air. "Titans, move to the giant boulder!" Cassie yelled as she ran over to a boulder which was able to cover them. "Is everyone okay?"

"We're fine, Cass. Where are we? Sounds like Ancient Greece or Rome to me." Rose said as she tried to peak a head above the rock, trying to get a better view of the battle. "They are all dressed in a mix of armor down there."

"What are you talking about, Rose?" Cassie said as she raised an eyebrow at her.

"Like, some are wearing camou pants, but have a Roman chest piece. Another has a medieval shield, but looks like he's wearing a pirate get-up." Her eye widened in shock as she saw an explosion. "That guy just burst into flames!"

"What?" Tim asked as he made his way over to her. "Impossible, where are you looking?" Once he turned his head, he saw the man who was a burning as bright as the Olympic torch. "Holy...Where are we?"

"Does anyone else hear whistling?" Gar asked as looked in the sky. "Is that a missile?"

"Titans, into the ditch!" Cassie yelled as she hurled into the ditch which was under the giant boulder. All the other Titans joined her as they heard the whistling getting louder.

"All of you stay down!" Said the silhouette of a man as he ran into their direction. He wore Greek Leather armor with a bronze chest plate. He also had bronze bracers and a tattered red cape blowing behind him. He jumped to the edge of the ditch as the giant boulder fell towards him. He threw his arms up and held the boulder in place. "Get out, now!" He yelled to the Titans. "I can't hold it much longer! You need to get out of there, now!"

"Let's go!" Bart said as he ran out, followed by the rest of them. As Cassie was getting out, she looked up at the man. The sun was hitting his body from the side, which left a beam of light covering his face and chest. She saw what looked like a red shield on his chest plate. She then ran out from the ditch and turned to the man. "We're all out!"

The man raised the boulder over his head and yelled. "Argh!" He said as he threw the boulder into the battlefield. "C'mon, my basecamp is this way." He said as he waved his arm for them to follow, not even turning around to look at them as he began to run toward the camp.

"Wait, we don't even know who you are." Tim said as he tried to catch up to him.

"I'll answer everything once we get to camp." His voice trailed as he seemed to be getting farther away.

"Well, let's head after him." Gar said as he turned into a cheetah and followed the man. Raven flew above Gar as Bart and Rose followed. Rose had her arms wrapped tightly around Bart's neck as he ran with her in his arms. Cassie held Tim by his arms as she flew.

"Any idea where we are, Tim?" Cassie asked as she looked down at her friend who was hanging below her.

"Not a single clue, but this place...it's like a War World, except...it's everywhere." He said as he looked around at the destruction.

Cassie looked around as well. "Any idea where Conner might be?"

"I'm praying that he will be at the camp." He said as he noticed they arrived. "Time to descend Cass."

She nodded and slowly went back to the ground. They followed the man into the tent. "Watch your step." He said as he stepped over a landmine, making his way to his armor closet.

"So, maybe now you can tell us who you are?" Tim asked as he looked around the place. He saw maps of the battlefield, a table with small figurines, laying out battle plans it seemed like. He looked over to another wall and found a small military cot, along with a weapon rack filled with swords. "Nice little get-up you have here."

"Thanks, designed it myself." He said as he placed his sword on the table, starting to unstrap his Spartan helmet.

"Judging by the map on the table, I take it you're the leader?"

He let out a small laugh. "Yeah, sworn into it actually. My family back home never thought I could be a leader." The man said as he lowered his head to help take the helmet off.

"Did your family give you a name back home?" Cassie asked as she arched a brow.

"Hercules." The main said as he turned around and placed the helmet in the armor closet. "That's what my family here calls me, anyway." He turned around to face them and moved his fingers through his hair, beads of sweat sprinkling out. "But my family at home called me Conner."

Everyone's eyes widened and their mouths dropped, as did Conner's. All this time, he never turned around and looked at who he was talking to. Him and Cassie locked eyes, he saw the tears beginning to fall and her mouth beginning to shake from loss of words.

Once Cassie saw him, her heart stopped. She first looked to his chest, and saw the red shield was actually there, along with the famous 'S'. She looked back up to his face. It was covered in dirt, blood, scratches, and sweat. It looked as though he was in the camp for more than a few hours. He had scratches and was dirty on his arms and legs as well. She finally blinked and felt her heart beating again. "C-Conner?" She said softly to him, still not believing what she was seeing.

"Cassie, it's you." He said with a gentle tone. Finally, the two of them ran to each other and hugged each other tightly. Tears started running down Conner's face as he wrapped his arms around Cassie, one hand on her back and the other holding her head. He heard her sobbing as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's really you!" He said happily as he continued to hold her.

The others watched them and couldn't help but smile, they knew Conner was alive, so it wasn't an over-dramatic shock to them that they found him, though they were all happy to see him again. They decided to wait until Conner and Cassie were done with their reunion. Cassie released her head from the crook of his neck and looked at him, cupping his face in her hands, and tears still flowing down her face. "It's you...I can't believe it." She then kissed his lips lovingly and passionately, and quickly planting kisses across his face before hugging him tightly once more. "I thought I lost you for good.

"That can never happen, Cass. I told you that we would always find each other again." He said with a smile as he kissed her deeply, he then placed a hand on her face and wiped her tears away. "I've missed you so much, but I never lost hope in seeing you again."

"I was so worried; I thought...I don't even want to remember what I thought happened to you. I have you back, and that's all that matters to me." She said as she hugged him tightly, resting her head in the crook of his neck. "I love you so much, Conner."

He smiled as he wrapped his arms around her and swayed her a bit. "I love you too, Cassie. Please don't cry anymore. I need to go say hi to everyone else, I need to let go." He said with a light laugh.

"They can hug you while I'm hugging you too, because there is absolutely no way I'm letting go of you." She said with a light laugh as her tears finally stopped falling. She wrapped her arms around his waist as she kissed his cheek repeatedly.

Tim took off his cowl and laughed a bit. "Oh I'm sorry, is it okay for us to greet our beloved Conner? Or would you two like a few more hours."

"Well..." Conner said as he pondered before laughing. "Just get over here guys." He said as he opened his one arm and smiled at them.

Tim was the first to hug him, followed by Bart and Gar. Raven had given Conner a kiss on his cheek. "We all missed you and were worried about you, Conner. We are so glad to see you are safe and sound."

Rose came over and cupped Conner's face in her hands as she kissed his lips. "Rose!" Both Bart and Cassie yelled to her. Rose slowly released from the kiss and smirked at him. "Thanks for being alive, Hercules."

Conner was still shocked from the kiss. "Uh y-yeah, y-you're welcome, Rose." He stuttered before feeling Cassie hit him. "What? She kissed me!"

"I don't know why..." Bart said, a bit annoyed as he crossed his arms and started looking at all the stuff inside the tent. "Hey Conner...how long were you here? I mean, for us, all of this was about a good three hours twenty-six minutes and forty-two seconds." Once he noticed everyone staring at him, he shrugged. "What? Is it wrong to give him the exact time?"

Tim was about to say something, but shook his head. "Never mind. But Bart did have a good question, how long were you here Kon?" He asked as he turned his head to Conner.

Conner wrapped his arms around Cassie and sighed a bit as he looked down. "Five months." He said as he opened his eyes and stared into Cassie's. "I've been away from you for five months, and they were the longest and worst days of my life." He said with a frown as his eyes began to water.

Cassie touched his face and caressed his cheek. "Conner...Conner I'm so sorry." She kissed his lips softly before hugging him tightly. "But we're here now, and you can come home with us, right? I bet you can't wait to get back into bed, hu?" She noticed the sad look on his face, she knew something was wrong. "Conner, sweetie, what's wrong?" She asked as she placed a hand on his face again.

"He can't leave." Tim said blankly as he looked at Conner. "Or something is making you want to stay, am I right?"

"Tim, what are you talking about?" Gar asked, a bit confused as well.

Raven walked over to Conner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Conner, what is keeping you here?"

"Yeah, seriously? I mean, something big obviously has to make you stay if you weren't telling us to get your ass home already." Rose said as she peaked outside the tent at the battleground. "Is it because of the soldiers?"

Bart ran over to the opening and looked outside as well. "That doesn't explain who brought him here though."

Conner rubbed Cassie's back gently as he then looked over to Raven and the rest of the team. "I was sent here to fight someone I thought was gone for good."

Cassie looked up at him and kissed his jawline. "Who? Who do you have to fight?"

"The leader of the other army, the one who transported me here because he wanted to settle a score." Conner said with a frown as he looked at Cassie and then hugged her again.

Tim walked closer to Conner and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Conner, who transported you here?"

Conner let out a sigh as he then looked to Tim. "Prime. Superboy-Prime transported me.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone's faces were once again in shock as they heard the news from Conner. Gar had grown angry, remembering what Superboy-Prime had done to all the other Titans. Bart and Rose were shocked from hearing his name; they both thought he was put away and never coming back. Tim looked down as his fists clenched. Cassie held Conner as close as she could, remembering the Infinite Crisis, when Superboy-Prime had killed Conner. "Conner...we put him in the Phantom Zone, didn't we?"

"That's where we are, Cassie...He sent me to the Phantom Zone. And now, all of you are trapped in here as well, that's the last thing I wanted."

"But, what about those other people? The one's on the battlefield out there? They don't look Kryptonian or Kandorian, their armor is from our world." Rose said as she held Bart's hand again. "How were they transported to the Phantom Zone?"

"Prime was somehow able to transport meta-human teenagers and adults to fight in his army."

"Like the kid who bursted into flames?" Gar asked as he held Raven close to him. "Prime kidnapped him?"

Conner nodded with a sigh. "Pyro...He's a dangerous one. He still doesn't know how to control his powers."

"Heh. He seemed to have no problem controlling his flames to blow everyone up over there." Rose said blankly to them.

"Probably in self-defense." Tim said as he began to ponder. "He may not even know who he's fighting for, or for what. Prime could have him brainwashed."

Conner shook his head again. "They know who they're fighting and why they're fighting. The ones who don't want to work for Prime anymore, they joined my army. The battle between Angels and Demons is what the soldiers are calling it."

Cassie looked up at Conner and caressed his cheek. "Have you fought Prime already? Is that where you got the scratches and stuff from?" She asked softly as she wiped some dirt off of his cheek.

He frowned and then looked out of the tent. "The Phantom Zone was to be like the deserted lands of Krypton...including a red son. But, there also seems to be some type of magic at work, because all powers are affected. The only powers I have here is my strength and my heightened senses. Cassie, all you have is your flight." He then looked over to Gar. "I'm sorry to say Gar, but whatever animal you became last, that's the one you're stuck with until we get out of here."

Bart walked over from the entrance and looked at the map. "By the looks of it, it seems that Prime has guards all around this place, two miles away in each direction."

Conner walked over to the map and examined it. "That's right, and Prime's throne is on the far-side of the Phantom Zone. I have my best spies looking and examining the place. Psychics and phase-shifters."

"What's a phase-shifter?" Cassie asked as she raised an eyebrow to him.

Tim then walked over to the map. "Somebody who can become invisible like a ghost. Unable to be detected by any form of radar."

"Yeah, that's right. And whenever they find a good opening to attack, they'll inform me, and I'll send a frontal wall-charge across the field." Conner said grimly with a small frown.

"Conner..." Rose said as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Conner, that'd be suicide. His soldiers still out-rank you when it comes to numbers. And, you're not even invulnerable."

Conner turned around and sighed. "I want you all to head back to the Tower, you'll be safer there."

"No chance of that happening, Kon." Tim said as he looked up from the map. "We are not going back without you, that's a promise."

"I had a feeling you would say no, that's why I'm not going to argue it." He said with a small smile to Tim. "Anybody else staying?"

"I'm pretty sure we are all in agreement on staying here. This time, Superboy-Prime will stay where he belongs." Raven said firmly to the rest of the team.

"Yeah, Lucifer needs to be put in his cage." Bart said as he pounded his fist into his hand. "Luckily, we are on the side of the angels, right Conner?"

"That's right, Bart. So, what's the plan Tim?" Conner asked as he looked over to Tim.

Tim raised his hands and shook his head. "I'm not the leader here. This is your war, your battles, your army. I may have never believed you would be a great leader, but you're definitely proving me wrong. So, what's the plan, Hercules?" He asked with a smirk.

"We attack at dawn's first light. We'll drive our forces right to Prime himself, and I'll put him in his cage." Conner said confidently as he then looked around the room. "Any questions?"

"Just one." Rose said as she turned away from the swords. "Where are the rest of us going to stay?"

"I'll make sure to have three new tents built up immediately, and feel free to use the bath-house, don't worry, it's private." Conner said with a smile as he walked out of the tent. "Gabriel!"

A guy, about nineteen, ran over in his Greek armor. "What is it Hercules?"

"I need you to build three new tents, twin cots in two of them, and a single in the other. We have new members to our army. And let the others know that I will give the directions for plans: 'Great Wall of China' tonight."

Gabriel nodded and then ran off.

Conner turned around and faced his team, seeing them looking back at him with widened eyes. "What? Do I have a nose-bleed or something?"

Tim smiled at him and crossed his arms. "I just never saw you act like a leader before. It's a good position for you."

"Yeah, like seriously." Bart said with a smile to him. "For a second, I thought you were Superman."

Conner let out a light laugh. "So, does this mean you want to switch leadership positions, Tim?"

"Don't count on it, Hercules." Tim said with a smirk and a light laugh. "So, wanna show us to our tents?"

"Yeah sure, come on, I'll give you the tour and introduce you to everyone." Conner wrapped his arm around Cassie's waist and grabbed his sword from the table before leaving his tent with the rest of the team. After showing everyone to their tents and the bath-house, Conner led them all to the center of camp, where he was to give his speech for plans: 'Great Wall of China'.

Once everyone was seated and introduced, Conner began to talk. He rested his hand on the hilt of his sword as he walked back and forth, making eye-contact with some of the other soldiers as he spoke. "Things are going to be rushed; 'Great Wall of China' will be in action tomorrow at dawn's first light. Now that we have an extra six members to our army, each of them with their own unique abilities and skills, we should have nothing but victory against Lucifer and his army and demons."

"Death to the demons!" Yelled a small cluster of soldiers.

"Death to Lucifer!"

"No! No death! As I've told you, countless times over...we may spill blood, it may be fatal, but never permanent. I've told you about the symbol I wear, the beacon of hope! That beacon also symbolizes that there is always another way! You must have hope in finding that other way, in order to use it!"

"But Hercules..." One soldier stood, he wore black camouflage, with neon blue lightning bolts on his arms and legs. "They cause bloodshed on us, they've killed many of our soldiers, and we must avenge their deaths!"

"But not by causing more, Nitro!" Conner yelled to him, a bit calmly. "We are better than them. We're the angels! Angels killed only when God commanded it!"

"And you're not God!" One soldier yelled to Conner.

"You're right, I'm not God. Which is exactly why I'm not commanding you to kill. You see me as Michael, the archangel, and who does he take orders from?"

"From God!" A group of soldiers yelled and cheered.

"And God is my father! And my father taught me not to kill, no matter how evil that person may be! He said to have hope in another solution, and you will find it. And I have found it! But I need my soldiers to help me get to Lucifer to I can complete the solution and put an end to all of this."

"We'll throw Lucifer into the cage!" the soldiers yelled as they lifted up their shield and swords, cheering and yelling as if they've already won the war. "Angels will beat the demons! Hercules will lead us!"

After the cheering had died down, Conner raised his hand for silence before speaking again. "Rest up, my dear brothers and sisters, and enjoy tonight. I pray that we will all make it out alive tomorrow. But, given from recent events, I know that is too high of a belief. So live tonight as though it is your last! Eat your favorite meal! Kiss the girl, or guy, that you love! Do whatever you must to be happier than you ever were! For tomorrow morning, we will all meet again on the battlefield, and 'Great Wall of China' will commence."

"Hercules!" Gabriel yelled as he stood from his seat and saluted him. "I want you to know that I speak for everyone when I say this. It has been an absolute honor for all of us to fight beside you. We don't know where we would be without your leadership and guidance. We all cannot wait to return home, to our own times and cities, but we shall never forget our time with you." He then gave one more salute before leading a few of the soldiers to their tents.

Once the soldiers had left, Conner walked down to the Titans, who were all seated in the front. "Well, how do you think that went?"

Cassie ran to him and wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly. "Didn't I tell you that you're going to be an amazing Superman?"

"Conner, that was definitely a moving speech, where did you learn to give a powerful speech like that?" Raven asked with a small smile on her lips.

Tim stood up and placed a hand on Conner's shoulder. "I'm guessing the movie nights with Bart and Gar really paid off, hu?" He said with a light laugh.

Conner nodded with a laugh. "Yeah, kinda. Also, I had some help from Superman, and Wonder Woman." He said with a smile as he looked to Cassie as he kissed her lips softly.

Rose stood up and raised her arms over her head. "Well, this has been a fun night, but I'm ready for a trip to the bath-house and then hit the uncomfortable military-cot. Care to join me, Bart?" She asked as she kissed Conner on his cheek. "Night, Herc." She said with a smirk before walking away.

Bart's face turned a bit red. "Actually, I already went to the bath-house, but I'll meet you in the tent." He said with a smile as he ran over to her. "I'll walk you over there and then meet you in the tent."

Gar let out a yawn that sounded like a lion. "Well, I'm going to hit the sack too, how about you, Rave?" He asked as he held her hand and gave her a tired smile.

Raven nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Let's get comfortable, for I fear we will have a stressful day tomorrow. Goodnight, my friends." She said to the rest as she and Gar walked to their tent.

Tim scratched the back of his head before letting out a yawn. Conner laughed a bit at him. "I don't believe it."

"Believe what?" Tim asked as he raised an eyebrow to him.

"It's night time, and you're tired. You. Tim Drake. Red Robin. A Bat-family member, is tired in the night." Conner then broke out into a laugh. Along with Cassie laughing as well.

"Aw shaddup, Kon." Tim said with a light laugh as he smiled to his friends.

"Y'know," Cassie began to say as she rested her head on Conner's shoulder. "I always wondered if Clark, Diana and Bruce ever have fun together like we do. I mean, they can't always just be Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman."

"Of course not, Cass." Conner said with a smile. "I'm positive they have days that they spend together as Clark Kent, Bruce Wayne, and Diana Prince. In fact, I remember a while ago when Clark told me about how he couldn't help me and Ma out on the farm one day because he had to meet Diana and Bruce for lunch in Metropolis."

Tim let out a light laugh. "After all these years I spent with the man, I can never believe how different Bruce and Batman are. When he's Batman, he's broody, -"

"And mean." Cassie added with a pout, as if imitating Batman's facial expression.

"And all about justice." Conner said as he imitated Batman's voice. "That is the way of the Batman." After the three of them shared a laugh, Tim raised an eyebrow to Conner again. "How were you able to do that so well?"

"Clark's been teaching me to use the muscles in my throat to do different voices. He told me about the time he imitated your voice when you were on your first year as Robin." Conner said with a light laugh.

Tim shivered a bit before scratching his head. "Yeah, that was so creepy, and so unexpected." He then laughed a bit before letting out another yawn. "Well, I'm going to rest up, goodnight you two. I better give Steph a call too, I'm sure only seconds have passed. If you've been here for five months, while for us it was only three hours...hours here must be seconds back home."

"Goodnight Tim." Both Conner and Cassie said as they saw their best friend head back to his tent. They were now the only one's still in the center. Cassie immediately moved her arms around Conner's neck again and kissed him passionately. After kissing his lips a few times, she rested her head in the crook of his neck as she smelled his scent. "Conner...I'm so sorry. I'm sorry we couldn't be here sooner. I'm sorry..." A small tear escaped her eye. "I'm sorry I couldn't save you."

Conner kissed her softly before swaying her a bit. "You have nothing to apologize for, Cassie. Come on; let's hit the bath-house." He picked her up into his arms as he carried her to the bath-house.

She looked at him with a frown on her face. "You must miss your powers, don't you?"

"Not as much as I've missed you." He said softly with a smile as he looked at her. "If I had to choose between you and my powers, I would choose you in a heartbeat."

Cassie blushed a bit before a light smirk appeared on her face. "That means you'd be the one at home waiting for me to come back after saving the day." She said with a light laugh. "Meaning you'd be cleaning...and cooking...and washing-"

"Enjoy the moment, Cassie." He said as his face turned red, along with a smile on his face before kissing her lips deeply. "Besides, I'd help you with all those things anyway."

"Oh yeah?" She asked as she tilted her head a bit. "And why's that?" She asked softly along with a small smile on her face.

"Why else? Because I love you, Cass." Conner said with a smile as he then sat her down on the edge of the tub.

She blushed as she looked up at him, her hands resting on his arms. "I've missed you so much, Conner." She said softly as a small frown formed on her face. "I still can't believe you were here for five months. It's only been a day for me."

"Cassie I said you don't have to worry about it. You have no idea how much I love you, and how happy I am that you're here." He said with a smile as he took off his cape.

Cassie stood up and helped him with the rest of his armor. "Go on, you need a bath." She said with a light laugh.

Once Conner got into the tub, he moved his arm so there was a space open for her. "Come join me." He said softly with a smile.

She blushed before taking off her armor and sinking into the tub. She climbed on top of him and rested her head in the crook of his neck while her hand moved through his hair. "Conner...I'm sorry I couldn't be here with you." She said as a tear formed on her face.

Conner took her hand and placed it above his heart. "Do you feel that Cassie? Do you hear it beating? The only reason it's been beating is because I knew I would see you again. You were always here with me, in my heart." He said with a smile as he kissed her hand and then placed a hand on her face, wiping away a tear. "Please, don't feel sorry...you never even left me." He said with a smile to her.

She choked up a bit as she laughed a little. "Since when did you become such a poet?"

"I'm never acting that normal whenever I'm with you." He said with a light laugh as he brushed his fingertips up and down her back.

"Yeah that's true." She said with a light laugh as she then kissed his lips deeply. "I love you so much, Conner."

"I love you too, Cassie." He said with a smile as he kissed her as well, his hands rubbing her sides a bit. "Hey Cass, I was wondering since we're-"

Cassie cut him off as she kissed him lovingly. She slowly released from his lips and pressed her forehead to his. "Conner, sweetie...for me, it's been two weeks and two days. For you, it's been five months, two weeks and two days." She said with a giggle as she cupped his face and caressed one of his cheeks. "So, what do you think I'm going to say?"

Conner smiled and pressed Cassie's body to his own as he kissed her deeply. "I love you." He said with a light laugh.

"Less talking, more love-making" she said with a giggle as she continued to kiss him.

Conner and Cassie relaxed in the tub as they enjoyed the presence of each other. Cassie was resting on top of Conner, her head lying on his chest as her arms wrapped around his neck. Conner's arms were wrapped around her as he rubbed her lower back softly. He kissed her head softly as he looked at her. "I feel like we're married." He said softly with a light laugh.

Cassie looked up at him and smiled as a blush formed on her face. "I've felt like that since our night in the barn." She said softly as she moved her head closer to his and kissed his jawline.

He closed his eyes and smiled from the kiss. He rubbed her back and looked down at her. "Come on, let's get to bed." He picked her up and walked out of the tub. He grabbed a towel for her and wrapped another one around his waist. Once Cassie had wrapped the towel around herself, he picked her up again and carried her to his tent, along with carrying their armor in his other hand.

When they made it to the tent, Conner left their armor on the table before zipping up his tent. He walked over to his bed and removed his towel before getting under the sheets. He opened up the sheets so that Cassie could join him.

She blushed again and slowly removed the towel from around herself before climbing into the bed with him. She snuggled as close as she could his body, and felt his arms trap her. She smiled as she pressed her body to his chest, one arm resting on top of his. She noticed the scars and scratches he had on his chest, face and arms, and knew he had more on his back and leg. She kissed his jaw again before looking up at him. "Conner, you don't have to tell me now, but...it will drive me insane if I don't find out what happened to you these last five months. Whenever you feel like talking about it, just know I'm always here for you." She said softly as she removed her hand from his arm and placed it on his cheek. "I love you so much Conner, and this is definitely one of the last things I ever wanted to happen to you."

Conner looked down at her and kissed her forehead. "Once we are back in our own bed, I will tell you everything. Thank you for not having me explain it all now." He said softly as a frown formed on his face.

"What's wrong, Conner?" Cassie asked as she caressed his cheek.

"I just know that these five months are going to haunt me in my sleep, even when we get back home. Each battle has been replaying in my head each night so far, and it will only get worse once we're home." He said with a frown as he hugged her, resting his head against hers.

Cassie hugged him tightly. "And I'll do what I always do, just like with your dreams about the Infinite Crisis, I'll be right by your side, and do everything I can to comfort you." She said softly as she then looked at him, a small smile on her face.

Conner looked at her and then kissed her tenderly. "I love you, Cass."

She smiled and blushed before kissing his lips once more. "I love you too, Conner. Now come on, let's get some sleep." She gave him one last proper goodnight kiss before snuggling back into his chest and closing her eyes.

He smiled from the kiss and then rubbed her back softly as he closed his eyes and slowly drifted to sleep, because he knew that tomorrow may also be his last day.


	4. Chapter 4

The red sun had begun to rise in the sky of the Phantom Zone, which signaled that dawn would soon be upon everyone, and also began the attack on Superboy-Prime and his army. Soldiers had begun to awaken from their sleep, and began to prepare themselves for combat. They were dressing in their armor, and grabbing their weapons, along with making any adjustments they could. The ones who were ready made their way to the entrance of the camp, as they waited for their Hercules to lead them into battle.

Conner had woken up slowly, feeling Cassie's warmth in his arms. He opened his eyes and stared at her, not wanting to wake her up. If it were up to him, he would've sent Cassie home, along with the others, so that they didn't have to fight in what he knew would be a gruesome battle. But, they were staying until the job was done. He kissed Cassie's forehead and spoke softly to her. "Cassie, sweetheart, you need to wake up. It's time."

Cassie smiled softly from the kiss on her forehead. She listened to Conner speak, for she missed hearing his voice, as if she was the one who was gone for months. She then slowly opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Are you ready to come back home?" She asked as she kissed his jawline.

"I'll be ready to go home, once Prime is taken care of." He said as he held her close to his chest. "I don't want anything to happen to you, Cass...The Phantom Zone had made Prime a mad-man, more than he already was. Like as if he's a mixture of Clark and the Joker, there's no telling what he'll do."

She sat up a bit and held his face in her hands, the tips of her fingers raking his hair as she kissed him softly. "I'll be right behind you every step of the way; I'm going to cover you with my life, just as I know you're going to do for me. Now, I know you're never going to let anything hurt me, including Prime...And, if I'm going to be right by you the entire time, where you can protect me...why worry?" She asked softly with a smirk as she kissed him tenderly. "I love you, Conner. Now, come on, you have an army to lead." She kissed him once more before leaving his arms and sitting up on the cot. She stood up and began to put on her armor. "You think...you think my father can answer prayers in here?" She asked softly as she finished with her chest plate.

Conner got out of the bed and began to put his armor on as well. "I'm pretty sure he does; I've been praying to him every night." He said as he put on his boots.

Cassie looked to him as her eyes widened from the shock. "Y-You've prayed to my father? You, a Kryptonian, have been praying to my father?"

He smiled at her as he finished putting on his chest piece and cape. "Cassie, I've been praying to your father ever since our first kiss. Just because I'm Kryptonian, doesn't mean I need to follow the Kryptonian religion. I've not only been praying to Zeus, but to the other gods. Mostly to Aphrodite and Zeus though."

"Aphrodite? Why Aphrodite?" She asked as she tilted her head, still in shock that Conner has actually prayed to her father not just recently, but has been for years.

He turned a bit red and smiled as he scratched the back of his head. "I would pray to her that you would never leave me, and that we would always be together."

Cassie couldn't help but smile and blush as she looked at him. "You're honestly too adorable." She walked over to him and hugged him tightly. "I guess you're prayers have been answered, because here we are, still together. Sure, we had a few rough patches, but what relationship doesn't?" She asked softly as she then looked at him. She kissed him lovingly before grabbing his helmet and placing it on his head. "Come on, Hercules; let's make it to the battlefield." She held his hand and laced their fingers together before walking out of the tent.

Conner held her hand as they made their way to the battlefield, where they saw the other soldiers and their other teammates prepared for battle. Conner walked with Cassie all the way to the front. He turned to the army and his friends before speaking. "This is our last chance for victory! We win this, we are homeward-bound! If we are defeated...well, we went down giving the greatest fight of our lives! Now, come on! We have a battle to win and a war to end!"

With one last cheer and battle cries, Conner and the rest of the Teen Titans lead their army to Superboy-Prime's forces. The sounds of swords meeting shields filled the air in a matter of seconds. Spews of fire, lightning, water, plants, and ice also made appearances from the meta-humans. While the soldiers fought Prime's army, the Teen Titans maneuvered between everyone as they made their way to Prime's base. Gar ran past the enemies and would jump over some in his cheetah form. Bart carried Rose on his back with her arms spread wide with the Hephaestus swords in each hand to cut down to enemies as he ran. Raven would bring some of the enemy soldiers into her soul-self and then spit them back out, leaving them shaking and scared. Tim fought most enemies in the crowd as he did his best to follow Conner and Cassie.

The two Powerhouses were unstoppable. Both Conner and Cassie worked side by side as they made their way to Prime. Conner swung his sword from above as Cassie swung hers from below. Conner grabbed one of the enemy soldiers and pushed him into a cluster of other ones, causing a giant space filled with nothing on the battlefield. "Nitro! I want you and Kid Flash to circle the battlefield! Create a whirlwind! Titans, angels, inside Raven's soul-self!" Conner yelled as he kept back-to-back with Cassie.

Raven flew up high as she scanned the battlefield, identifying the soldiers on their team. Once everyone was counted for, she exhaled deeply before releasing her soul-self. Knowing this was a task much too hard for her, she continued to do her best in picking up everyone on their team. Once Conner's army was inside Raven's soul-self, Nitro and Bart began to circle the battlefield. Conner and Cassie stayed behind as they slowly made their way out of the whirlwind. "You should stay with Raven! You'll run out of air!" Conner yelled to Cassie as he held her hand, and fought the other enemies that dared to come at them before getting swept up into the air. Conner implanted his feet into the ground and slowly trudged his way, holding Cassie close to him.

Bart ran as fast as he could, and was grateful that Nitro was there to help him. "Kid Flash, nice to meet you." Bart said as he past Nitro.

"Nitro, pleasure to finally meet the legendary Kid Flash." Nitro said with a smile and gave a small salute. "I gotta tell ya, it's a real honor to meet you. You were my idol growing up."

"Wait, me? Growing up? But you're around my age!"

Nitro let out a light laugh and before circling Bart. "Yeah, I'm kinda from the future. I heard stories and read the holo-files on you. I never thought I would be fast enough to work with you."

"Aww, now you got me feeling all fuzzy inside." Bart said with a laugh before passing Nitro. "Well, it's an honor working with you as well. Now, how about we let these guys drop now so we can kick Prime's ass!"

"Sounds like a plan!" Nitro gave one more salute before he stopped running, followed by Bart.

Once all of the troops fell to the ground, Bart patched his comm link to Raven to let the other troops out. Conner and Cassie dashed to Prime's base. They leaped over a few guards, and continued to run until they made it to Prime.

Superboy-Prime turned around, still in his solar-suit, he smirked at Conner and Cassie before giving a slow clap. "I honestly didn't think you would make it. But now that you're here, I guess I'm going to have to kill you again?"

Once Cassie heard the last part of his sentence, her fists tightened as she flew to Prime, her sword ready in hand. "Take it back!"

Prime swiped her away with ease, pushing Cassie against the wall until she fell. "Kon-El, keep your girlfriend out of our personal business. Well, after this is over, she'll be my girlfriend." He said with a light laugh as he looked over to Conner.

Conner took off his helmet and dropped his sword before charging into Prime. "She will never be with you! And the Titans will never let you out of here!" He yelled as he continued to fight Prime. He ripped off the shoulder pieces and put a whole through the 'S' shield on Prime's chest. "You don't deserve to wear that symbol on your chest! You can never fight for what that shield stands for!"

"And you can? You're not even a full Kryptonian!" Prime said with anger as he pushed Conner against the wall, punching his stomach and face. "I-will-replace you!"

Conner grabbed Prime's arms kicked up his feet, causing the arms to come off of Prime's suit, and sending him against the other wall. "No one can replace me." Conner said sternly as he dropped the arm pieces and picked up his sword again as he walked over to Prime. "I made this my identity, and no one can take it from me. Especially you, a Kryptonian who believes that this is the right thing to do. You know nothing about what it means to be good!"

Prime coughed up some blood before smirking at Conner. "You're sounding just like a Luthor."

Conner jabbed his sword into Primes gut. "Don't. Ever. Hurt my friends. Again."

Cassie slowly woke up and tried to stand. "C-Conner?"

He quickly ran over to Cassie and helped her up. "Are you okay, Cassie?"

"I-I'll live." She then looked over to Prime. "You killed him?!"

"No." Conner said as he walked back over to Prime and took his sword out of him. "I only destroyed his suit, I didn't push the sword deep enough to hurt him. But, he won't be using that suit any longer, and he will be trapped here, just as he was supposed to."

"But why isn't he talking?" Cassie asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"The red sun. Also the fact that his solar-suit is what gave him all that energy. Without it, his body is going to need plenty of rest. Come on, let's get the others and go home." He said as he wrapped an arm around Cassie's waist and helped her walk out of the base.

She looked over at Conner and couldn't help but smile. "You really are Superman." She kissed his cheek softly as they made it out of the base. They saw all the other soldiers gathered around and cheering. Chanting and clapping, throwing down their weapons since they knew the battle was won. Conner raised his hand for silence before speaking. "We are victorious!" He yelled with a wide smile on his face. "I can never thank you all enough. But now, it is time you all went back to your own timelines. Follow me, and we will get the machine up and running for you." Conner led them all inside Prime's base, and to the machine which he used to transport everyone into the Phantom Zone.

Once to the machine, he called Bart and Tim over. "I'm going to need both of you to help me get this machine running, think you can do it?"

"It's a simple molecular time-transport device; I could work this in my sleep." Bart said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles.

"Um...I'm guessing you've had these in your time?" Tim asked as he looked at him a bit confused.

"Oh yeah! Me and Nitro can get this up and running in a matter of minutes. Hey, Nitro! We got another mission!"

Nitro ran over and helped Bart get it set up. Once it was up and running, all the soldiers began to transport back to their own times. Bart gave one last goodbye to Nitro before he left. Each soldier said goodbye and thanked Conner for his leadership. After ten minutes, it was only the Teen Titans that remained. "So..." Tim began to say with a smile. "Who's ready to get home?"

"Let's get out of here already!" Gar said as he grabbed Raven's hand and ran into the portal. Rose grabbed Bart's hand and dragged him along. "Come on, Bart! I need to shower and get back in my own bed!" Once they jumped in, it only left TIm, Conner and Cassie. "I'll see you guys in the tower, I'm pretty sure everyone is going to lie down in bed again after this." He said with a laugh as he walked through the portal.

Cassie held Conner's hand and entwined their fingers as she looked up art him with a smile. "Are you ready to go home?"

"I've been ready to go home for five months. Just one more thing first." He pulled out his sword and sliced the machine. He then jumped into the portal with Cassie before it closed on them.

They found themselves back in their bedroom. Conner's eyes were wide as he looked around the room. Slowly walking over to the bed and bushing his hand across it. He looked out the window of their room and saw the San Francisco Bay; a small tear falling down his face.

Cassie went over to Conner and wrapped her arms around his own. "Conner, what's wrong?" She asked with a frown.

"Nothing." He said with a smile as he choked up a bit. "Absolutely nothing, Cassie. I'm home...I'm actually home." He turned to face her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've never been so happy to be home in my entire life."

Cassie wrapped her arms around his neck as she hugged him tightly, raking her fingers through his hair. "Welcome back home, Conner." She said softly with a smile as she kissed his cheek. "Come on, let's go take a bath. Then we can lie down in our bed, and I'm not going to let you get away this time."

Conner laughed lightly as he followed her to their bathroom. After their bath, they got dressed into their pajamas and went into their bed. Conner wrapped his arms around her as he rested his head next to Cassie's chest. Cassie wrapped her arms around his head as she cuddled him and held him close. "Sleep well, Conner." She said quietly with a smile as she kissed the top of his head. Conner smiled from the kiss and instantly fell asleep, listening to the sound of Cassie's beating heart, and feeling the comfort of their home.


End file.
